Peter's Christmas Carol Main Characters
The main characters in Peter's Christmas Carol. Past Adrian Toomes - A business man who was said to rob the widows and swindle the poor. When Toomes died, he was punished for his money grubbing by being forced to carry heavy chains he bore around his body that he forged in life and sentenced to wander the Earth for eternity. Seven years after his death, on Christmas Eve, Toomes came to his old business partner, Norman Osborn, to warn him about his chance to escape his fate. Toomes then explained that Osborn would be visited by three spirits. Toomes then left, tripping on the first step and falling down the stairs. The Ghost of Christmas Past/Ben - The first spirit to visit Osborn. He rang the bell to wake Osborn up and said that if men were aged by kindness, Osborn would be no older than a baby. Ben then told Osborn he was going to take him to the past and had Osborn hold his hand to be lifted up and taken with Ben. Ben then showed Osborn a Christmas party at his first job at Robbie Robertson's shop. Ben then showed Osborn himself before he became a miserable miser. After Osborn watched himself meet and dance with Gwen, Ben showed Osborn the Christmas eve where the two ended their relationship, claiming that Osborn had to drain the cup to the dregs by showing him how he chose money over Gwen. After Osborn asked to go home, Ben let him do so after commenting that Osborn made these memories himself. Present Norman Osborn - A business man who hates Christmas. When a beggar asks him for a trifle, all he says is, "Bah." Osborn's partner died on Christmas Eve, leaving enough money to pay for his tombstone, with Osborn burring him at sea instead. He also only allowed his clerk, Peter Parker, to use one piece of coal a week. On the seventh anniversary of Toomes' death, Osborn reluctantly agreed to give Peter half the day off, docking him half a day's pay in the process. When Osborn's nephew Harry arrived, Osborn called Christmas a simple work day and refused Harry's invitation to Christmas Dinner. After Harry left, Osborn remarked that Harry always was a little peculiar. When two men came trying to raise money for the poor, Osborn used the fact that they'd be out of a job to put them off their guard and then turned them away. Osborn also allowed Peter to leave two minutes early and demanded that Parker be there all the earlier the next day. At nine, Osborn closed up shop and went home. When he saw Toomes' face in the knocker, Osborn gasped and rushed inside. He then rushed up stairs when he saw an ownerless shadow following him. Eventually, the spirit came into the sitting room and revealed itself to be Toomes. Osborn then learned that because of Toomes' actions in life, he was forced to carry several heavy chains around his body for eternity and claimed that the same thing would happen to Osborn, but Toomes explained that tonight, Osborn would be visited by three spirits, and if he listened to them and did what they said, he'd be okay, otherwise his chains would be longer and heavier than Toomes'. That night, Osborn checked his room, and when he found nothing, he scoffed and went to bed. Later, Osborn was met by the Ghost of Christmas Past, an old man named Ben. He dismissed him and claimed that kindness was of little use in the world until Ben opened a window and had Osborn come with him. Osborn objected that he'd fall until Ben explained that a touch of his hand would make Osborn fly. Osborn then saw Robertson's, the first place he'd ever worked at. There, Norman was a bit of a wallflower until he was approached by a lovely girl named Gwen. Norman then explained that she was standing on his foot when she said she was standing under the mistletoe. After some lively dancing, Gwen and Norman kissed. Osborn recalled how much he was in love with Gwen, and was shown a scene at a counting house. Norman was counting his money when Gwen asked if Norman had made his decision of when he was going to marry her. Instead, Norman foreclosed the mortgage of a cottage she had kept for their honeymoon. Norman then lost Gwen forever. Osborn then begged Ben to take him home after witnessing that scene. Back in his room, Osborn brooded over his foolish mistake. He then met the second of the three ghosts, Flint. Osborn begged not to be eaten by the giant, but the spirit simply set him down in front of a huge assortment of food, which was the food of generosity. Osborn shouted that no one had ever shown him generosity and assured the spirit that no acquaintance of his had enough warmth in his heart for him. Osborn was then shown the home of Parker with their Christmas feast revolving around a goose the size of a canary. He also paid particular attention to Peter's youngest son, Benjy. He then learned that if Benjy didn't any help soon, he would die. At that moment, Flint disappeared, and Osborn ended up in a graveyard. There he met the Ghost of Christmas Future and learned that if things continued the way they were, Benjy would die. Norman asked for any chance for the events to be changed, and he heard two men talking about a dead man who didn't have any mourners or friends. When Norman asked whose grave it was, the spirit told him that it was his and pushed him in. Norman then fell into the coffin, screaming that he would change. Osborn then struggled to get out of the coffin when he discovered that he was in his own room, and it was Christmas morning. Osborn then changed and headed out. Right outside that door, Osborn met Logan and Hank and gave them two hundred dollars for the poor and said how he hoped to see them next year and wished both of them a merry Christmas. Soon afterwards, Osborn ran into his nephew Harry and accepted his earlier invitation to dinner, saying he'd be over at two and said he was looking forward to meeting his niece-in-law, Harry's wife Liz. At a store, Osborn bought a huge goose and several toys for Peter and his family. At the Parker house, Osborn pretended to be his old self, calling Christmas an excuse to be lazy before. Osborn said that they left him no alternative than to give him a raise and make Peter his partner in the firm. Osborn then wished Peter a merry Christmas and helped Benjy get better through his fortune. The Ghost of Christmas Present/Flint - The second spirit to visit Osborn. He pulled Osborn out of bed and showed him the good of generosity, and explained that no one had ever shown Osborn generosity because he never gave them reason too. Flint also said that there were still people with enough warmth in their hearts for Osborn. Flint then took Osborn to the home of his clerk, Peter Parker and showed how they barley had anything to eat. Also, their youngest child was very sick, and if he didn't get help soon, he would die. Flint then disappeared. Peter Parker - Osborn's clerk. Peter tries to thaw the office with extra coal, but Osborn always stopped him. On Christmas Eve, Peter asked for half the day off on Christmas. Osborn agreed, docking Peter half a day's pay. Peter's also friends with Harry and applauded his proclaimed belief in a merry Christmas before Osborn glared at him. Peter believes that Christmas is a time for giving and to be with one's family. Eventually, when it appeared to be the time to leave, Peter almost left before Osborn noted that the clock was two minutes fast, but Osborn let Peter go anyway. Peter then thanked Osborn before heading off, promising to be at work all the earlier next time. That night, Peter and his family got ready for dinner. When his middle children, Richard and Mary, were stopped from opening their presents early by his oldest daughter, May, he explained that they had to wait for Little Benjy. Peter then helped Little Benjy to the table. Peter agreed with Benjy and toasted Mr. Osborn and convinced his wife to do the same as it was Christmas time. Peter then gently refused Benjy's piece of goose when he offered it to Peter. If things went on the same path they were on, Peter would eventually stand at the graveyard and place Little Benjy's crutch on his tombstone. Back in the present on Christmas morning, Peter was visited by Osborn who arrived with another bundle. When Peter observed that it was Christmas Day, Osborn countered by saying Christmas was an excuse for being lazy and said that he was going to give Peter a raise and make him a partner in the firm when Osborn revealed he'd brought an enormous goose for the whole family and toys for the children. Peter then thanked Osborn, and Peter's son Benjy got well again with Osborn's financial help. Future The Ghost of Christmas Future - The final spirit to visit Osborn. He met Osborn in a graveyard and pointed to Benjy Parker's tombstone while the Parker family mourned him. The spirit then directed Osborn to a grave without mourners or friends and told Osborn that it was his. The spirit then pushed Osborn in and laughed as he begged for help. Category:Disney Category:Spider-Man Disney Category:Peter's Christmas Carol Category:Characters Category:Main Characters